Run
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: What if Cobb and Saito never came back from Limbo? The Team is on the run from their illegal Inception. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Run

** I've always chosen to believe that Cobb woke up and made it back to his family. That the top stopped spinning and fell over. That he was in the real world. But what if he and Saito didn't wake up? What would the Team do then?**

Run

"New reports out of L.A.X this morning." The news reporter was saying. "Two businessman, as yet unidentified, fell asleep on a plane trip from Australia to Los Angeles and_ both_ had what appeared to be a severe stroke or seizure. Haz-mat, working alongside homeland security, have been called in to investigate a possible viral brake or terrorist threat. The nature of this bizarre event has stirred worries over a bio hazard. Making many people fearful of traveling, and stopping many flights in and out of L.A.X. The two men were traveling in the first class cabin and seem to be suffering from the same symptoms. At this time, local authority have not released any information on the conditions of the other passengers..."

~ "So what were you doing in Sydney?" The young government Drone asked.

"I'm a student at Stanford. I came to photograph the Opera House." Ariadne said.

"Your a student who flies first class?" He asked. She smiled. He was young and handsome for a government worker. He had been assigned to her, hoping she would fall for his good looks and charm. Ariadne didn't fall for it.

"I didn't pay for my ticket. A girl friend of mine was going to Sydney for the summer to see her boyfriend. They broke up. She gave her ticket to me." The Architect gave a shrug. "She didn't pay for it either. Her boyfriend did. No sense in letting it go to waste."

"You went alone?" He asked with a smile.

She nodded and smiled sweetly back. Sipping the cold drink she had asked him to bring her.

"No boyfriend of your own to go with you?" He asked with a grin. She laughed stupidly and didn't answer.

"What's your friend's name?" He asked. Attempting to _try_ and do his job.

"Sophie*." She told him casually.

"Do you have her number?" He asked

"Sure." She said writing it down. "Do you have any idea how long this will take? I mean, I know you have a job to do, but I have exams back at school."

"It will take as long as it will take, I'm afraid." He apologized. He gave her a warm smile. "But I'll see what I can do to get you out of here quickly."

"You can do that?" She asked with a surgery sweetness. Faking at being impressed. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Don't worry." He said catching her eye. "Just sit tight for a few more minuets."

~ "What was your business in Sydney?" Another government Drone asked the Point Man.

"I had a possible job offer." Arthur said curtly. His easy posture towered over the slumped overweight drone even while both of them were sitting down.

"With who?" The tired looking Drone asked. The pair were alone in a small uncomfortable interrogation room.

"An R&D company." Arthur said.

Not willing to give any more information then necessary. _This_ Drone had to work for his paycheck.

"Do you have the name?" The Drone asked.

"I do."

"Can I have it?" The Drone asked feeling agitated.

"Yes, you can." Arthur said. Lazily retrieving a business card out of his breast pocket.

"Your unemployed and you travel first class?" The Drone asked. Felling like he had been worked too hard.

"I never said I was unemployed." the Point Man said casually. Picking invisible lint off his immaculate suit. A far cry from the wrinkled cheap shirt of the Drone.

The Drone rolled back more blank yellow legal paper.

"So you do have a job?" He asked.

"I do."

"Can you tell me what it is you do?" The Drone snapped. Irritated.

"I can." The Point Man said casually.

"What is it you do sir?" The Drone shouted.

~ "So, I made a bucket list to get kicked out of a bar, on every continent in the world." Eames said with a wide evil grin. He was sitting in the chair backwards in a casual fashion. Showing his own Drone he didn't take this matter (or any matter) to seriously.

"I made a _wicked_ a killing in the casinos in Vegas and I can't piss it away fast enough." he continued. "So far, I've been kicked out of bars in London, Ireland, Amsterdam, Belgium, Rome-"

"Thank you, Mr... umm... Smith?" Another nameless Drone said. This one was a woman.

"Right, Darling. Smith." The Forger smiled a charming smile at the bookish lady Drone. He was comfortable with any ails. "Now I don't want you falling for me, Darling. I would only break your heart, but I would_ love_ to take you out for a drink. You Yanks have to have some fun right?"

"I'm afraid that won't happen." The Lady Drone said adjusting her collar.  
>"Why ever not, Love?" He teased. "I'm quite the fun boy to be around. Do you have any idea how hard it is to be thrown out of a bar in Ireland? I'm very committed to my goals." The Lady Drone looked uncomfortable.<p>

"I've already been thrown out of bars here in America. Don't worry, Darling. I can behave myself if I _really_ have to." He offered.

"Why were you traveling first class?" She asked trying to hide her blush.

"Oh, I _never_ fly coach." the Forger said with a shudder. "I'm a first class man all the way. You run with me and we travel in style." He said leaning closer to her. She blushed harder and moved away.

"Mr. Smith... now... will you please... just answer my questions?" She asked. Frustration written plainly on her face.

~ "When did you notice the two men had gotten sick?" Yet another Drone asked the Chemist.

"I didn't know they _were_ sick!" Yuseff cried. "It that what happened? Is it contagious? I haven't been feeling well since we landed! Do you provide a doctor?"

"Calm down, Mr..." The Drone looked at his notes and furrowed his brow. "HI-OR-ERIC?" Yuseff sighed. Why even bother with an ails?

The Drone was an older man. He looked bitter and tried, and not willing to put up with this hypochondriac. The Chemist ran with it.

"Whatever, I knew I shouldn't have taken that free trip to Australia." Yuseff said sitting back into his seat. Sweating. "It was a radio contest, you know. I thought 'Oh its my lucky day' No such thing as luck. Now I'm stuck here in a paranoid, foreign country. Now I'm going to die and be covered up just like in all those movies." Yuseff talked very fast.

The old Drone sighed and popped another antacid.

~ "My father passed away." Robert Fischer said honestly. I was escorting the body back from Sydney for the funeral."

"Did you notice anything odd about the two men who became sick?" The Drone asked. This Drone looked more competent. Professional.

"Not really." Fischer said. "I had dropped my passport and he handed to me. We talked briefly. I fell asleep after take off. Slept the whole way here. When I woke up, they were... well I... I don't know what happened to them." The young man admitted.

"Did you smell any strange smells or hear anything unusual?" The Professional Drone asked.

"Not really." Fischer said. "Like I said I just went to sleep. My father had been ill for a long time. I guess it took a lot out of me."

The Professional Drone nodded.

"You have my sympathies for your loss, Sir." He said.

~ Ariadne was released first. The handsome young man who interviewed her flirting shamelessly. Asking her stupid questions about herself. Ariadne's face hurt from smiling so much.

The Alpha Sight, a Arthur called it, was an emergency meeting place for the Team to gather if anything had gone wrong on the mission. Things could not have gone more wrong for them. Cobb and Saito had woken up in a daze. Confused and slurred speech. They looked like they had both had a stroke.

Such a thing might not have been unusual for one man, but for two of them? Both on an international flight in the first class cabin?

Ariadne was glad Arthur had prepared for all of this. There would be someone pretending to be a girl names Sophie at the other end of that phone call. Someone who would back up her story. Back up all the Team member's stories. Arthur did his job well. She was glad he had made them all rehearse back stories. Glad the Point Man had created fake reasons and documentation for them to be in Australia. Glad he had prepared her for the interrogation she had aced. She wasn't much of a flirt.

Arthur had been right. Government officials had sent her a young handsome man. Attempting to seduce her into admitting everything. She had been ready. She had gotten him to bring her a soda. Pretended to be a silly girl. Try and make as much eye contact with the Handsome Drone as possible. She smiled at the memory of Arthur telling her to open her eyes wide whenever she would speak to any Drone. The Point Man had blushed a little when he said that.

The Alpha Sight was nothing more then a run down motel. Clean, but far out of the city. Ariadne had rented a car and made the long solo drive out. She had seen Eames flirting with one of the Drones but ignored him. She had to pretend they were all strangers on that plane. She didn't see Arthur or Yuseff anywhere. She checked in under another name and settled in her room.

She felt an intense feeling of failure. Like a dead weight on her shoulders. It had been so scary to see Cobb and Saito like that. All the more terrifying to know she could not go to them. Had to pretend they were all strangers.

On the plane, when she saw Cobb come out of his dream, looking so... lost. She started to go for him. To try and shake him back into the waking world. Arthur had grabbed her from behind. The plane was about to land. He had hissed in her ear to sit back down and pretend not to notice. Pretend not to be involved.

She trusted Arthur completely. He was so devoted to the mission. She always felt he would do whatever it took to get everyone out. Hopefully, everyone would get out.

Her room was clean at least. It's decor had not been redone since the 1960's.

"Time warp." She sighed heavily.

She set her travel bag on the bed and proceeded to go through it. The security at the airport had gone through all her things. Arthur had prepared her for this as well. All her things had to be checked _carefully_ for bugs. Tracking devices.

She had dumped her cell phone in the garbage at a local convenience store after she bought a new pre-paid cell phone. At a local hospital she used the free computers and internet service to post her new number on the obscure fishing wed sight message board. The Team would be able to call her now.

She examined her clothes for the tiny little sticker like tracking devices Arthur had showed her to look for. At the time, she didn't think it would be necessary. Now, she was grateful Arthur was so tyrannical about an escape plan.

She found nothing. She looked over every inch of her wardrobe and even her underwear. She examined her personal effects. Her books, her journal, her MP3 player. She turned her bag inside out and looked it over. She relaxed a little and sat on the bed. It was growing dark out.

'Where were they?' She wondered.

She decided to take a shower. Thinking she might not get much down time now. She repacked her bag and tried to get some sleep. Headlights in the motel parking lot snapped her awake.

She went to the window and spied out. Three cars, each more alike then the other. Nameless cars that could blend into any traffic in any city. She smiled as she saw Eames, Yuseff and Arthur each exiting their own cars and coming to her room. She opened the door to meet them.

"I was getting worried." She breathed.

"No worries." Eames smiled. He had changed his clothes, they all had. "Government workers had given Arthur more trouble then the rest of us." The Forger pulled out a napkin with a phone number on it and red lipstick kiss.

"Cindi." He said with a giddy laugh. "With two I's. Even dotted them with little hearts."

Eames balled the napkin up and threw it away before he relaxed in a over stuffed tacky arm chair.

"Thought we would never get out of there." Yuseff said heading to the bathroom and shutting the door.

"That's about the tenth time he's gone for a wee since we left the airport." Eames smiled.

"What kind of trouble did they give you?" Ariadne asked as the Point Man came in. Arthur said nothing as he shut the door and locked it. He snapped off the lights and looked out the window.

"Trust me, Mate. We weren't followed." Eames offered.

"Did you check all of your things?" Arthur ignored Eames and turned to Ariadne. "Lose your cell phone?"

"Yes." she told him. He nodded.

"Good." He sighed and sat on the bed. Instinctively, she went and sat next to him. Finally feeling safe with the Point Man around.

"Arthur, what do we do now?" She asked. Allowing her fear to get the best of her.

"We run." he said coldly.

***Sophie, is my husband's dog. If the government comes for the Team, she will take the fall! HA! HA! HA!**


	2. What Happens in the Night

What Happens in the Night... Stays in the Night

"Are we really there yet?" Eames questioned seriously as Yuseff came out of the bathroom. Arthur nodded.

"Cobb and Saito would have been taken to a hospital. Our alibi and fake identities will hold up for a while, but soon enough there will be more investigations." Arthur said gravely.

The seriousness of the situation felt heavy. It caused the Team to fall silent. Waiting for Arthur to continue.

"We lay low. Go underground. See if their looking for us. We may get lucky and they won't suspect us." He let out a long breath. "Right now, we can't take any chances."

"We'll, I'm on the first flight out of here. Back home." Yuseff said.

"No." Arthur reprimanded. "We can't risk leaving the country. It's easier to hide within the interior of an enemy stronghold then try and brake free." The Point Man said.

Ariadne didn't fully understand what that meant. But it sounded impressive and Eames seemed to agree with Arthur. She didn't question it. She was to tired.

Arthur cast her a look.

"We all need to get some sleep." He said finally. "In the morning, we can split up and divert anyone tailing us."

"Right." Eames said standing up. "So I guess Ariadne and I get the bed while you two get the floor, Eh?" he said with a wicked smile.

"Nice try, Eames." Ariadne said with a laugh. It felt good to laugh after a day full of sadness. She fished three room keys out of her bag and handed one to each man. Arthur took his reluctantly. He looked sad and troubled. Ariadne wanted to say something but held back.

What was there to say? What words could make this better? In the end she said nothing. She was just as lost in her own grief over Cobb as Arthur was.

~ Sleep was an elusive creature. She tried to let herself fall into the deep comfortable mattress. Tried to let sleep come as easily as it did with the help of the PASIV, But her brain wouldn't shut off. She had to sleep, she needed to. They had a long day ahead of them in the morning and she wasn't sure when she would be able to rest again. She heard a noise outside. Her heart started to race. Had they been found? Her mind whirled with thoughts of men dressed in black riot gear descending on them. She carefully went to the window and peered out.

Arthur was there. Fully dressed. Leaning against a tall railing. He was smoking.

"I never knew you were a smoker." She said, surprising him. The Point Man jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. She was half hidden in the shadows of her room. Her door open. He looked at the cigarette in his hand.

Guilty.

"I quit a while ago." He admitted. "Then I took it up, then I quit. Think I may take it up again." He shrugged.

"Well, it's been a difficult day." She admitted.

"My smoking isn't a deal breaker for us, is it?" He said with a smile. He was trying to be funny. Ariadne had to smile. Not at the joke it's self, but the idea of _Arthur_ attempting to be humorous.

"You can't sleep?" She asked instead. He shook his head and took a long drag.

"No." He admitted. "I'm to tired to sleep."

"Want to come inside and talk about it?" She offered. The Point Man turned to look at her. She felt herself blush slightly and looked down at her sleep clothes. Much like street clothes, only more comfortable. It wasn't as if she was dressed in a sexy teddy asking him to join her bed. She was dressed like it was laundry day.

Arthur's eyes never left her as he took another long drag and tossed his cigarette out into the gravel parking lot. He looked over his shoulder at the rooms Eames and Yuseff were occupying, before ducking into Ariadne's room behind her.

~ "How long have you known Cobb?" She asked him as he sat on the overstuffed chair. She sat cross legged on the foot of her bed. Arthur leaned back in his chair. His long legs spread out.

"Few years now." He told her easily. "He and Mal were recruited to be our architects." He sighed and ran a hand over his smoothed back hair. "They were both brilliant. Even for civilians." He said with a far away look.

"You were in the military?" She asked. She had never thought about where the Point Man had gotten all of his training. All his skills and knowledge that impressed her so much. She felt suddenly stupid. He nodded.

"It's how we got into dream sharing. I trained soldiers, special operations mostly. You only get one chance to correctly disarm bombs and things in real life. All our training could never really prepare them for the real action they had to face. In the dream world, we could simulate anything. Any scenario, and give our people a real advantage in training them." Arthur smiled to himself. "The things Cobb and Mal created seemed so real."

"Why did you leave the military?" She asked.

"They started using the dream sharing to interrogate war prisoners. Psychopathic killers. It felt like a line had been crossed. Going into the dreams of a possible terrorist is bad enough. Entering into the mind of a criminally insane person. _Their_ projections are... horrible." he told her

"Right." She said softly thinking about how awful it must have been.

"Were you close to their children?" She asked. Arthur smiled.

"I'm their God Father." He said with a wearily smile. "I suppose now that Cobb is gone..." He shook his head. Letting his sentence fade away. "Their better off with their grandparents, for now." He mused.

"For now." She repeated reassuringly. Trying to comfort him.

"They lost their mother, now their father." Arthur said sadly. He chuckled to himself. "James still doesn't understand where Mal is."

Ariadne almost cried at that. At those young children who Cobb loved so dearly. More then anything. They would never see their father again. Even if Cobb did come back from being lost in the dream, his charges on Mal's death were still hanging over him.

"I'm sorry, Arthur." She said bitterly. Feeling the tears falling on her cheeks. He looked at her.

"Cobb was so desperate to get back to his family, he took risks he shouldn't have." Arthur said coldly. "He lost sight of the objective." The Point Man added "I'm sorry, if I'm upsetting you." he offered. She shook her head.

"I just keep thinking of what we could have done differently." She admitted. Arthur stood up and went to her, sitting down next to her on the foot of the bed.

"The mission... if it had been a normal sedation, we would have been fine. Saito would have just woken up after being shot. Cobb led us into a mission without telling us the real dangers." The Point Man explained. "Now..." he let out a long sigh. "Now the rest of us are in real danger."

"How bad is it, Arthur?" She asked. Her voice worried now about herself.

"Corporate espionage? Illegal dream manipulation? Not even bringing in the possible assault charges on Fischer. If Cobb and Saito die, might also include manslaughter." Arthur said dryly. His voice, that same irritated tone he used when dealing with the problems Cobb caused on the mission. The Point Man looked annoyed.  
>"We could look at 50 years each." He said finally looking at her. Ariadne found herself becoming dizzy. Her mind racing.<p>

_50 years?_ She knew that what they were doing was not "Strictly Speaking" legal, but she had thought it was interesting. Romantic even. She was surrounded by these handsome, well dressed, intelligent men. Men who spoke to her so kindly, respectfully. She never even gave any thought about getting caught. She had been to wrapped up in the worlds Cobb exposed her to. The suave Extractor and his equally charming Team had taken her into a life she felt invincible in.

Now, she was in a dive hotel in the middle of nowhere, California, possibly on the run from the law.

"I'm sorry, Ariadne." Arthur was saying. Breaking her out of her thoughts. She turned to look at him. His eyes were sincere.

"I knew what we were doing was illegal." She admitted. "I just never thought..." She shook her head.  
>"I know." He admitted. "So, don't feel to bad for Cobb." Arthur said with a laugh. "He did this to us."<p>

She shook her head.

"No, he was just trying to get home." She defended him. "You would do the same if it was your children."

"Well, I don't have any family so I guess I can't sympathize." he said curtly. He looked annoyed.

"Where are we going to go in the morning?" She asked.

"I haven't decided yet." Arthur said. "Eames and Yuseff will go one way. You and I, another."

"Why?" She asked.

"If we _are_ being looked at, they will be searching for three single men and a single woman traveling alone. Or the four of us together." He explained. "It will throw off their search if we can appear as a couple."

"Well, what about Yuseff and Eames?" She asked.

"They can pose as a couple to." Arthur countered. This _did_ make Ariadne laugh. Arthur looked at her in surprise. A real smile finally coming on his face.

She didn't want to miss the moment. The stress of the day. Everything that had happened. She leaned over and kissed him. Just a swift contact on the lips. She pulled away. Not feeling embarrassed. A shy guilty smile on her lips. Arthur smiled.

"You know, it's getting where a girl can't invite a guy to her hotel room without her expecting something." He teased with a smile. She giggled at his remarke as his hands went to her face.

His return kiss was very pleasant. Strong yet tender. He held her face between his hands as his lips parted hers. His tongue dancing lightly over her own.

"I like you." He breathed softly over her lips as he broke their kiss. His voice ragged. Both of them breathing hard.

"I know." She said honestly. Not sure why she just didn't say it back. Arthur's hands went under her arms. Lifting her small body up the bed. He was quickly on top of her, and she never gave any thought to resist.

It seemed so natural. So easy. Both of them were still fully dressed. Arthur even had his shoes on. None of these things stopped her from cradling his body between her legs. Stopped him from thrusting his pelvis into hers.

His kiss was more insistent. Urgent. It left her breathless. She could feel his hardness between her legs. Even with the mutual barrier of clothing. The satisfaction of it. The clothing they neglected to remove causing a wonderful friction. His lips trailed from her lips, to her ears, to her neck. She gasped and found herself moving her hips up to meet his own. Her chest heaving up to his. Wanting his hands on her bare skin. Needing him.

Suddenly, Arthur stopped.  
>"I'm sorry." He said. His breathing hard as he started to roll off her. "We can't do this."<p>

"No... No!" She cried pitifully. "It's alright. It's just the stress. We need to relive the stress now that the mission's over." She tried to explain. Tried to get him back to doing those wonderful things he had been doing.

"Missions isn't over." He said, freeing himself from her. Sitting up. Ariadne was quick to join him. Not willing to be without his touch.

"What are you _talking_ about?" She almost cried. Angry and frustrated. She felt something inside her had woken up at the Point Man's touch.

Arthur remained calm. He was always calm.

"Were still in danger. We need to stay focused." He looked her in the eyes. "I can't protect you this way." He offered as an explanation. She was without a response as he gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead and climbed out of her bed.

"It's not because I don't want to." he offered. Ariadne sat there in stunned silence as the Point Man abandoned her. Shutting the door securely as he left to return to his own room.

Never seeing the archaic land line telephone, the Architect threw at the door after him.


	3. The Get Away Gang

The Get Away Gang

Morning came. It rolled around to greet them. Happy to pull the Team out of sleep. Ariadne woke to Eames knocking on her door.

"Time to get dressed, Darling." The Forger said when she opened the door. "Did you get _any_ rest last night?" He asked at seeing her disheveled appearance.

"Yes." She said feeling a headache coming on.

"You look worse then Arthur." He commented.

"Kind of a mean thing to say." She told him. He laughed.

"Arthur wants us all to meet up in the parking lot in ten minuets." Eames told her. "You'll be ready?" He asked. She nodded.

~ Despite his poor sleep that night, Arthur looked his normal immaculate self once Ariadne reached the parking lot. Yuseff and Eames were waiting, ready to go.

"Sorry it took so long." She apologized. Surprised her simple morning routine took so much longer then theirs.

"No problem." Eames said with a teasing smile.

"Were going to split up." Arthur said. His tone sharp and controlled. "You and Yuseff," He looked at Eames "Ariadne and I."

"Why do you get to travel with the Hot Girl and I get stuck with Yuseff?" Eames whined. Arthur looked annoyed.

"You want to travel with the Hot Girl over me?" Yuseff asked.

"Absolutely." Eames retorted.

"Why can't the Hot Girl just travel alone?" Ariadne asked.

"The Hot Girl-" Arthur caught himself. Eames cast her a wicked grin. "Ariadne," He said slowly. "Travels with me. Two American's traveling together, will look less suspicious." He explained.

"I get it." Eames said with a shrug. "You two can pass as a couple. I still say the Hot Girl needs to travel with me. Ariadne and I make a much better looking couple." The Forger teased. "Don't we, Darling?"

"I feel like we _both_ could do better, Eames." Ariadne told him teasingly. Yuseff chuckled and Eames gave her a mock look of hurt. Arthur's face remained like stone.

"We all have each others cell phone number." The Point Man continued. Ignoring the banter. We can resurface again when I've had a chance to determine how safe it is." The Team nodded at this and parted.  
>"I'm driving." Eames told Yuseff.<p>

"I can drive." The Chemist told him.

"Yeah I know, right off a bloody bridge." The Forger told him. The two were still fighting as Ariadne climbed into the basic no name car with Arthur.

"Maybe I _should_ ride with Eames." She told him. Remembering the events of last night.

"No." He said stubbornly. Finally looking up at her. Making eye contact. His eyes looked so tired.

Ariadne watched as Yuseff won the argument with Eames and started to drive recklessly away. She felt saddened at seeing the two men leave. First Cobb and Saito. Now Eames and Yuseff. She was grateful Arthur would still be with her. Out of all of the Team members, she trusted him the most. He was like a rock. She knew she would be safe with him.

"Let's go." Arthur said. Ariadne got into the car next to him.

"Were just going to leave the rental's here?" She asked.

"Yes." He told her. "We need to go car shopping anyhow.

_ ~ Text Messaging~_

Eames: I think Arthur 3 you. :)

_Ariadne: LOL. :)_

Eames: Serious :x

_Ariadne: Your not texting and driving? R U?_

Eames: No. Yuseff is at the wheel. I think Arthur likes you.

_Ariadne:_ _OMG. Do U think he LIKES LIKES me? LOL! Maybe U could pass him a note in math class. LOL._

Eames: Why else would he want to go on a little road trip with you?

_Ariadne: To get away from U._

Eames: LOL! Do you like him?

_Ariadne:_ _I think he's OK._

Eames: Do you think he's good looking?

_Ariadne:_ _He's alright_

Eames: Is he better looking then me?

_Ariadne: How could anyone be better looking then U? _

_Ariadne: Yes, he is._

Eames: Ouch!

~ "Arthur, that's an old man's car." Ariadne said. The massive parking lot of cars for sell were spread out before them. The couple were lost in the sea of cars, trucks and SUVs.

"It's a Cadillac." Arthur said. "This is a very nice car." Looking over the boring sedan.  
>"It's the kind of car an old couple would take to Denny's for the early bird special." She told him looking over the car. "Right before bridge club." She added.<p>

The Point Man gave her an irritated look.

"What do _you_ like then?" He asked.

"I like the Prius." She pointed to the shinny new Hybrid. "We won't have to stop for gas as much."

"We need something that can blend in, _Mr. Gore_." Arthur told her. "Also, something that can maneuver well and can out run anyone chasing us." He looked over the parking lot.

"What about the Charger?" He asked. Walking over to the shinny red sports car.

"Oh yeah,_ that_ blends in." Ariadne told him. They were both a little cranky. They had ditched Arthur's rental and taken the city bus to the car dealership.

Ariadne had never been so grateful for Arthur's presence in her entire life. She had lived in Paris for years. Been around the most flirtatious men in the world. Yet, none of this prepared her for the rude passes made by the crude locals on that bus. She had quickly learned to stay hidden behind the Point Man the entire trip. She would be glad to be back in a comfortable car again.

"Fine." He said. "We can get it in black." He told her as a compromise.

The Charger was a good choice. Arthur was an excellent driver in the busy city. Ariadne found herself relaxing in the leather seats and enjoying the tinted windows. The noise of the city was cut off. The couple was locked safely in their privet world. Soft piano music was playing from of the speakers. Arthur's taste.

"I won't be able to go back to Paris again, will I?" She asked after a while. He sighed and kept his eyes on the road.

"I don't know." he said sadly. "If everything goes well, you can."

"If it doesn't?" She asked "Will we have to live like this forever?"

He didn't answer. He let the silence come between them. Ariadne realized she was enjoying the music.

"What is this?" She asked pointing to the stereo.

"Nuvole Bianchne." Arthur said.

"White Clouds." she translated.

"Yes." He said looking impressed.

"It's pretty." She told him.

"Yes, it is." He agreed with a smile. "I'm starving. Where did you want to stop and eat?" He asked.

"I was thinking Denny's." She teased. He gave her one of his rare laughs.

~ After a comfortable dinner together, Arthur had Ariadne book reservations at a nice hotel he picked out. She had stammered somewhat when the clerk asked about the bed. Would it be two twins or one queen sized? They were supposed to be posing as a couple. Would it look suspicious if they didn't book a single bed? The clerk asked if a queen would be alright.  
>"That's fine." Ariadne said glad Arthur couldn't hear. "Under Mr. and Mrs. Sasha.*" She added.<p>

~ We need to put these on before we go in." Arthur said reaching into the back seat. They had driven all day out of California and had finally come to rest in Las Vegas. They would meet up with Eames and Yuseff in the morning. They would have gotten to Sin City faster if they had not had to switch cars, or take so many detours the Point Man insisted on. Ariadne told him she would do the driving in the morning. They might actually get somewhere with her behind the wheel.

"What?" She asked. He was pulling out a small box from his bag. It was a jewelry box. The Point Man extracted a silver and gold wedding band set.

"We need to pose as a married couple." He explained taking her left hand in his.

"When did you pick _those_ up?" She asked looking at the matching bands.

"The duty free shop." He said sliding the smaller band easily onto her ring finger before roughly placing it's twin on his own hand. "What is it?" He asked seeing her troubled look.

"Oh nothing." She admitted. Shaking her head. "I just pictured this moment to be, you know, more romantic." She sighed. "Like with friends and family. Maybe a church and what not."

"Life's imperfect." Arthur said curtly. "Listen..." He breathed out a heavy sigh. "About last night..."

"Don't worry about it." She said before he had a chance to continue. "It was just the stress. I'm sure if Eames or even Yuseff would have been there, I would have behaved the same way." She tried to keep her voice indifferent as she avoided his eyes.

"Hopefully not." He said

***Sasha, ****my**** dog. An EVIL dachshund. If they come looking Arthur and Ariadne, She'll be the one to take the fall. **


	4. Waking up in Vegas

Waking up in Vegas

~ The hotel was nice. Busy with the many conventions that it was hosting. It would be easy to get lost with all the varied activities around them and strange people. Easy for them to lose someone chasing them. Ariadne found herself being almost lost in the crowds when Arthur's pulled her free. His hands clasping hers and guiding her safely to the front desk. The sooner they were out of the mob the better.

"I didn't know there was a sci-fi convention in town." She sighed once they were alone on an elevator. Feeling as if they had escaped from particularly strange projections. Arthur chuckled.

"There's _always_ a convention in town." He said as they left the elevator. "Why we picked Vegas. It's harder for people to find us with all the tourists. We picked this hotel because the head of security is a friend of ours. In Vegas, everything is on camera. He can make us disappear."

"Oh." Ariadne had not even thought about the thousands of security camera's in this hotel alone. "Right." She said with a nod. Glad again, she was with Arthur.

He opened their room with the key card and didn't seem phased by the single queen sized bed. The Point Man searched the room carefully. His face a deep scowl.

"Well? Is it safe?" She asked him finally.

"I think so." He told her looking out the window.

"Good, I'm taking a shower." She told him retrieving her sleep clothes and toiletries from her single bag. Arthur said nothing as she went into the large bathroom. She started a shower and undressed when her eyes caught on the wedding band Arthur had given her. It was nice looking. Simple gold and silver weaved together elegantly. Arthur's taste.

It hardly meant they were married, yet something about it made her pause. It felt heavy on her hands. The weight of something she could not put a name to. Ariadne carefully slid it off her hand and placed it on the bathroom sink. Not wanting to lose it in the shower when she washed her hair.

She had showered quickly and dried her dark hair. She carefully put the wedding band back on. Wondering if a real newly wed was so careful with their own shiny new rings. She laughed at herself. What a stupid thing to think about.

When she emerged from the bathroom, Arthur was still standing by the window. All the lights were off.

She went to snap on the bedside lamp.

"Leave them off." He ordered.

"Why?" She asked

"So I can see outside better." He explained. "So people can't see in."

"Oh." She said climbing into the bed. "Bathrooms free." She said shyly. Arthur turned and gave one last look out the window before retreating for his shower. Ariadne moved to the other side of the bed. As far away from "his side" as possible. How would she share a bed with him? After what had happened last night? Would such close quarters lead to something? She was already so sleepy. She nodded off to the sound of his shower. Her last thoughts were, she was glad she had taken the time to shave her legs.

She woke up to Arthur trying to be quite. His side of the bed was cold. Unused.

"Arthur?" She said trying to peer out into the dark room. She must have only slept for a few minuets because his hair was still wet. He was putting a blanket over the sofa in the little sitting room.

"Go back to sleep." He said.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Knowing full well he was preparing to sleep on that sofa tonight.

"Getting ready for bed." He said simply. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark room. The lights from the city coming in, illuminating the Point Man's bare chest.  
>"On the sofa?" She asked.<p>

Arthur said nothing.

"You can't get a good night's sleep on the sofa. You've been driving all day. You didn't sleep well the night before. Come to bed." She told him. Arthur shook his head.

"If I come to bed, I really won't get any sleep." He said. She found herself smiling.

"Arthur." She said more forcefully. "Were both to tired to do anything. Now, get in bed."

The Point Man straitened up. He seemed to be weighing his options. He didn't wait to long. Ariadne was feeling her eyes roll back from sleepiness as Arthur relented and climbed into his side of their bed. She didn't even realize he had warped his arms around her as she started to fall asleep.

~ Ariadne dreamed.

She had not been working long enough in dream sharing to become immune to normal dreaming. She wasn't sure she was dreaming at all at first. She was right in the middle of what was happening.

She was wearing a wedding dress. A large puffy one. Very 1980's. Arthur was looking for her, and she was hiding. She didn't want him to see her in a wedding dress, let alone this hideous thing. She was running and hiding all over a strange house. She knew someone was looking for her. Someone besides Arthur. The Point Man was warning her. Calling to her.

"Their looking for us."

"Ariadne?" Arthur was saying "Their looking for us." She realized that it wasn't just a dream. Arthur's voice was real. She jumped out of her dreams into the bright sunny daylight of the hotel suite.

The Point Man was standing over her, fully dressed. His clothing perfect. His face concerned.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were awake. You were talking." He said. Ariadne sat up in bed.

"What time is it?" She asked. Feeling somewhat disheveled compared to his neat appearance.

"Almost noon." He said. "You better get dressed. Time to leave." He told her.

"You said something else." She tried to think backwards. Was she in a wedding dress? Her eye caught the silver and gold wedding band on her left finger.

'Did we get married?' She thought for a second. Then she finally remembered.

Cobb, Saito, Limbo, Running, Driving, Vegas. Arthur had made her wear matching wedding rings so they would look like a married couple. Not draw suspicion.

"Yes." Arthur said. "My friend that works in security just called me. He's been online all morning. Authorities out of California have our passport photos and our real names. Their looking for us."

~ Ariadne had amazed even herself at how quickly she had cleaned up and dressed. Not bothering with her careful barely there make up. Pulling her long dark hair back in a pony tail. She looked out of place next to Arthur. Messy and unkempt. She looked much younger for some reason.

"I wanted to let you sleep as long as possible." Arthur was saying at they left the hotel. "Sorry if I rushed you."

"It's alright." She said. "Did you sleep at all?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Are we going to met up with Yuseff and Eames?" She asked as they got into the car. Ariadne barely had time to fasten her seat belt before Arthur had put the Charger into gear and they were swiftly leaving Vegas.

"No." he said "I already spoke to Eames. Told him the situation."

"What exactly is the situation?" She asked.

"That worse case scenario we talked about?" He reminded her. His eyes far off into the desert. "It's happening."

_~Text Messaging~_

_Ariadne: R U guys OK? Sorry we missed U._

Eames: Alright. We miss you to! :(

_Ariadne: Driving now :(_

Eames: That bad?

_Ariadne: It feels that way._

Eames: We can always switch. I don't mind. I'll look good next to a Hot Girl. :)

_Ariadne: No. Not what I meant._

Eames: Oh. About all of us suddenly being famous?

_Ariadne: Yes_

Eames: We can work it out. Arthur and I have been through worse.

_Ariadne: This is pretty bad_

Eames: Yes it is. But not the worst. Is Arthur alright? Is he being nice to you?

_Ariadne: Yes he is :) he's always nice to me._

Eames: He likes you is why.

_Ariadne: LOL. Kept texting me alright? I'm lonely. _

Eames: Whatever the Lady wishes.

~ Arthur and Ariadne didn't drive to Mexico like she thought they would.

"Eames has connections in Canada." He explained. "That's where were heading." Ariadne pulled out a road map. More of a novelty item in the digital age.

"If we take shifts, and drive all night, we can make it in a day." Arthur shook his head.

"No, we need to lay low for a while. Authorities will be watching the boarders for us. Eames will take care of it. He's an expert at this." The Point Man sighed. She could tell he had bad news.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Before we can even cross the border, we need money." He told her. "Fake ID's, passports. All those things cost a lot. Especially here." Ariadne nodded. Thinking of them looking for work. "Eames has a job lined up for us. Another one after that. It will be enough for us to get papers and help us live until tourist season hits. That will be the safest time to leave the country." Arthur explained.

"A job?" She repeated. "Dream extraction?" He nodded. "Isn't that what got us in trouble in the first place?"

"We don't have much of a choice right now." He told her. "Money will run out soon enough. We can't leave without money. Can't settle anywhere without money. We have a marketable skill set. We have to use it."

Ariadne nodded.

"In for a penny, in for a pound." She agreed.

~ They drove all night on dark roads that had no end. Ariadne looked out her window at small little towns. Glittering in the night. Happy looking little homes. Lit up with families safely tucked inside them. She imagined these families sitting down to dinner and watching T.V, worrying abut bills and braces for the kids. She found herself envying them.


	5. Landing

Landing

~ Arthur finally stopped driving long enough to exchange the Charger for a small used SUV. He registered the Charger under another name and had given the dealership one of his fake ID's, but he still worried that it might be traced. The Point Man had looked over the inventory of cars carefully and decided on the small Blazer.

At Ariadne's insistence, they decided to eat and rest at a small nameless town. She wasn't even sure what state they were in till she saw the license plate on the Blazer.

"North Dakota?" She asked pulling her insubstantial jacket around her. Spring was right around the corner, but it was still much colder then what she was used to. Arthur nodded.

"We can get some warmer clothes while were here." He told her bringing their bags up to their hotel room. They were both exhausted from driving all day.

Ariadne ordered the Point Man into the shower, to which he complied, while she ordered them something to eat. It felt good to finally land somewhere. Even if it was freezing cold outside, the hotel room was clean and warm inside.

She and Arthur ate in silence before he crashed completely on the bed. Yet again, they would share the same bed. Ariadne felt tired but strangely awake.

_~ Text Messaging~_

_Ariadne: R U up?_

Eames: For you, Darling? I can get it up!

_Ariadne: LOL! R U guys OK?_

Eames: Tired but alright.

_Ariadne: Same here. He says we have a job lined up._

Eames: Yes. Can't text for a while. Rats.

_Ariadne: ?_

_Ariadne: ?_

Arthur slept soundly. She could tell he was exhausted and she didn't bother him. She took her time about taking her own shower before crawling into the bed next to him.

She had just started to turn off the bedside lamp when she jostled the bed more then she wanted to.

Arthur appeared to be on auto pilot. His body became ridged and his suddenly very strong and forceful arms pulled her into his body.

"Arth-" She managed to gasp as his lips attacked her own. Not the tender sweet kisses he had given her before, but a savage kiss she couldn't break free from. She tried to maneuver away from him but he was too strong and he held her where she was.

She felt suddenly afraid of him. A feeling she had never felt before towards the Arthur. His arms and legs were restraining her body. She could feel a hardness pressing between her legs that could only mean one thing.  
>"Arthur!" She screamed. The Point Man seemed to have woken up. He looked around them, at the room, at her underneath him.<p>

Her face, frightened. Her breath, coming in and out rapidly

"What happened?" He asked easing away from her. His voice sleepy.

'Had he really been asleep the whole time?' She asked herself.

"I... I think ...you were dreaming." She told him.

"I don't dream." He told her.

"Maybe you just don't _remember_ them." She said. Feeling calmer as_ her _Arthur returned.

"What was I saying?" He asked her shaking his head.

"Umm... I'm not really sure. I think you were about to sleep walk or something." She lied.

Arthur laid back down in the bed.

"I guess I over did it with the driving. I only sleep walk when I'm really tired or stressed." He explained. "I haven't done that since I worked with the criminally insane."  
>"How long did you work with them?" She asked rolling over on her side. She wanted to get a better look at him. Arthur sighed and relaxed even father into the bed. He stared up at the ceiling.<p>

"To long." He admitted. "The government was doing good work. I can't say it wasn't for a greater good. But going into the dreams of disturbed people like that. Trying to find out where some door to door sells man buried the bodies of the 30 or more little girls he raped and killed..."

"Oh God." Ariadne breathed. Her hand went to his bare chest. Her skin making contact with his. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's fine." Arthur said. "It's been a while ago now. I was lucky Cobb was able to help get me out of that kind of work. He managed to knock some sense into me. Got me to work with him and Mal."

"Is that why you stuck by him. After Mal?" She asked.

His hand went to hers. Holding it gently.

"I stuck by him because he's a good friend." Arthur told her. "I didn't believe for a second what he was accused of. He loved Mal. He would look at her like..." Arthur sighed. "Like he was still some school kid." He laughed.

Ariadne smiled.

Arthur rolled over to face her.

"I'm sorry we lost Cobb." She whispered. He shook his head. "We can't stay mad at him. He was your friend, once."  
>"I wonder how much of the real Cobb is even left now." Arthur mused. "The Cobb you saw... was nothing compared to what he used to be."<p>

Ariadne thought back to the Cobb she remembered. Intelligent, formidable, driven. How could he have been_ more_ impressive?

"I worry about James and Phillipa now." Arthur said. "Without Cobb... they only have their grandparents. Miles and his wife are getting old."

"When this is over, we can go get them." Ariadne said. Not sure of how this could ever really be over.

"I can't let them wind up in foster care." Arthur said. "I promised Mal and Cobb."  
>"<em>We will get them<em>." Ariadne assured him. She wasn't sure what she meant be her "we" statement. But she couldn't imagine a future without Arthur.

"Arthur?" She asked softly. He looked at her, his face gentle. Kind.

"Yes?" He asked.  
>"When I was texting Eames... He said something about ...Rats. What does that mean?" She asked. Arthur's face went stony and angry looking.<p>

"It's nothing." He said gently "Go back to sleep."

_~ Text Messaging~_

_Arthur: Did you take care of the rat?_

Eames: Oh yes. Caught him trying to get a deal if he sold us out.

_Arthur: Shit._

Eames: My thoughts exactly. How is your girlfriend?

_Arthur: Not my girlfriend. She's fine._

Eames: She told me she thinks your cute.

_Arthur: What is this? 9th grade?_

Eames: She thinks your cuter then me. ;)

_Arthur: Is everything clean on your end? We can't have anyone follow us._

Eames: No problem. My end is taken care of.

_Arthur: meet us at the next sight?_

Eames: See you soon.

~ For some reason, Ariadne was sleeping better when she shared a bed with Arthur. Her sleep was heavy and she always woke up feeling refreshed and ready for the day. If the situation surrounding them had not been so serious, she might have called it happy.

"So, What's this job Eames has for us?" She asked once the couple was on the road again. The views of the countryside were amazing. They perfectly complimented the music Arthur was always playing.

The Point Man had a liking for Ludovico Einaudi*.

"It's a job for some less then savory people. Your just going to design the dream. Your not going in with myself and Eames. You'll stay at the house."

"What house?" She asked

"The house were about to rent." He said pulling into a picturesque town. It was like something from Norman Rockwell's America. A lovely town square, court house. American flags.

"Arthur, this is really beautiful." She whispered as they drove down tree lined streets. The houses were all older and lovingly well tended.

"Yes... it is." he agreed. They finally pulled up to a small two story home set on a large amount of property. An older man was walking down the drive to meet them.

"Are you two the Smith's?" He asked.

"Yes we are." Arthur said nodding to Ariadne. She smiled back at him.

"I'm Rob. I'll be your land lord." He said shaking Arthur's hand as they left the Blazer and walked the rest of the way. "I must say I was a little surprised when I got a call that someone wanted to rent the old homestead. Old gal has been laying empty for a few years now."

"It's so pretty." Ariadne breathed as Arthur took her hand. They looked every bit the newly wed couple. The old man looked flattered.

"Well, she's furnished like it says in the add. Nice furniture to. Two bedrooms, one bath. Perfect for a nice couple such as yourselves." He said fishing out the keys.

The house was small, but charming. It was an older home that had to be at least a century old. There was no dining room, only a kitchen, living room, downstairs bathroom, and two bedrooms upstairs. The high point of it, was that it was furnished with a hodgepodge of different styles and eras of furniture. Nothing matched. Giving the whole house a nice shabby chic look.

"Humm..." Arthur mused looking over the bohemian style of it. Not his taste. But the look on the Architect's face, her smile. "I guess well take it. Is it alright if we pay in cash?"

"More then alright." The old man said.

~ The couple went right to work cleaning and getting settled. It was an easy thing to do. Dishes were in the cupboards. They only had to venture into town to get groceries and anything else the house did not have ready for them.

~"Not exactly Crate & Barrel." Arthur mused as they washed sheets to go on their separate beds.

"Well, it will be nice to have our own beds, not to mention rooms." She said softly in the basement laundry room of the little house.

She didn't see the sad look he gave her.

~ Ariadne like the home. It suited her taste perfectly. She loved it's off beat old furniture that was remarkably well kept. They had been in the home for a few days when the Forger showed up.

"Hello, Darlings." Eames said when Ariadne opened the door. He was alone.

"Where's Yuseff?" She asked. Eames cast a hard look at Arthur.

"He and I parted ways." The Forger explained. "I'm not sure where he is now." Ariadne wanted to ask more but the Forger was looking around the little house.

"Very nice set up you have here." He mused. "Quite the cozy love nest." he hissed at Arthur as Ariadne went back into the kitchen.

"That's enough, Eames." Arthur snapped. "Where _exactly_ is Yuseff?" He asked looking over his shoulder. Ariadne was still working on dinner.

"When I saw what he was up to... I left him near a bar in Utah." Eames told the Point Man.

"Does he know what we have planed?" Arthur asked

"Doesn't matter now." Eames answered sadly. Arthur gave him a knowing look to which the Forger shrugged. "Couldn't let him get us caught."

"No you couldn't." Arthur agreed.

"I don't like that part of it, Arthur. I had a feeling Yuseff couldn't be trusted. Why I didn't want to travel with him." The Forger explained.

"Any chance the body could be found?" Arthur asked.

Eames looked sad and shook his head.

"Good." Arthur said. "One less thing to worry about."

*** Ludovico Einaudi, I'm so in love with this man's work. It's just beautiful. I go to sleep at night listening to him and have the most amazing dreams.**


	6. Panic

Panic

Despite her objections, Arthur and Eames would not allow the Architect to go into the field for this new job. They kept the information limited. She knew only that they were to extract information from a business man in New York. She had no problem designing mazes for them, even with the limited information they were willing to give her.

"Cobb, was right about you being really good." Arthur praised her on the 3D models she showed them in the basement of the laundry room.

"Did you ever have any doubt?" She teased.

"No. Never." Arthur told her honestly.

~ "I hate the idea of Eames in my bed." Arthur said moving his long body around Ariadne.

The house was too small for a third bedroom. There was no sofa in the living room for the Forger to sleep on. Eames had been given Arthur's room for the night and the Point Man and Architect stayed in her room. Hers was the one bed in the house that large enough for two people.

"Well, if you want, Eames can sleep in here with me." Ariadne offered. Arthur chucked and pulled her closer to him. His nose buried in her freshly washed hair. She giggled at the feel of his breath on the back of her neck.

"Or, you and Eames can stay in here, and I can take your room." She laughed.

"I don't think so." Arthur whispered in her ear. Enjoying the moment between them.

The couple had not shared a bed since they landed in the small house. They were both reluctant to admit how much they missed each others company.

Ariadne's room was nice. Comfortable. Her bed was a small full seized, which made Arthur have to curl in close to her. Eames had said nothing to the couple about them sharing a room. The Forger seemed glad to get some much needed sleep.

Ariadne loved the feel of Arthur's hands around her body. How easy and natural it was. She loved the way he smelled next to her. Never overpowering, always subtle and clean.

"I'm glad we have a reason for you to stay with me tonight." She said softly. She wasn't sure why she had even said it. Only that it was the truth.

"I don't need a reason." He replied gently kissing her neck. His kiss was almost ticklish and she tried to suppress a smile.

"This is nice." She said softly.

"Aren't you glad you didn't stay with Eames?" He teased as his hand went to her breast.

"Oh! We need to get Eames in here!" She laughed trying to sit up. Arthur showed one of his playful grins as he pulled her back down.

"I don't think so." He said rolling over her. She was smiling as he kissed her sweetly on the lips and neck. His breath was warm and sweet. The feel of his lean body over hers was comforting. Reassuring.  
>"I thought you said you couldn't protect me like this." She said before getting too lost in the moment.<p>

Arthur's head snapped back up. A some what put off look on his face. As if he had been unwillingly pulled away from something.

"Well, it's true right?" She asked. Her voice sounding indifferent.

He sighed.

"Ariadne..." He searched for the right words.

"No sense in starting something you wont finish." She said biting her lip.

She wanted him to make love to her. She loved the feeling of his body on hers. Loved sharing a bed with him. Loved sharing a home with him. She had not suffered much from their time on the run. All because of him.

"It might compromise..." He started to say. She nodded her head. Fighting back tears.

"I understand." She said with a forced shrug. His body was still over hers. He was looking at her intently.

"I'm sorry." he said softly.

Neither one of them slept well that night.

~ Arthur would not let Ariadne accompany him and Eames to the job. She was forced to stay at home and wait for them to return.

"We've already put you in harms way enough." Arthur argued. This would not suit the Architect.

"I'm already wanted, how much more trouble can I get in?" She asked

Eames and Arthur exchanged dark looks.

"I think I've proven myself in the field." Ariadne had argued.

"Yes you have." Eames agreed. "But the client and mark are less then savory, and we don't expose the Ladies in our care to the bad people we have to work with." Eames explained.

For some reason, this argument quieted the Architect. She, who was always fiercely independent, had accepted that Eames and Arthur were not attempting to insult her by leaving her out. Just protecting her. Chivalry wasn't dead with them.

She knew that Arthur and Eames would not make it back to her until very late, possibly until the morning.

She had decided to work on more mazes. It was therapeutic for her. Her ever present MP3 player played one of Arthur's favorite songs "Primavera" as she drew intricate lines and angels of the maze. She was sitting in her room sketching when she heard someone downstairs. The music was intense enough, she almost didn't hear it. She left the music on as she went to greet Arthur and Eames and ask why they were home so soon.

On the landing she saw shadows and heard whispered voices. Someone was in the house. Someone other then Arthur and Eames.

~ "We got paid and that's the important thing. Slow down Arthur." Eames said as the Point Man's careful driving cut across the dark highway. "I'm sure everything is fine." Eames added as Arthur ignored him.

The extraction had gone very well. Arthur and Eames had always worked well together and Ariadne's mazes were what made the extraction go smoothly. Arthur could not shake the nagging feeling in his head something was wrong. Ariadne was not answering her phone.

~ They pulled up to the little house to see every light was on. Something Ariadne knew _never_ to do with them being in hiding.

"Something's wrong." Arthur said. His voice sounding small. The Point Man and Forger secured weapons before carefully searching the perimeter of the house.

"Back door's been forced." Eames hissed as the two men silently entered the house.

Everything was a mess. Furniture was broken. Dishes cast out of cupboards. Broken glass everywhere. The bedrooms ransacked. Drawers pulled out. The house was empty.

Piano music echoed eerily throughout the deserted, broken rooms. Arthur and Eames silently searched all the rooms and found themselves in Ariadne's bedroom. The piano music was coming from her MP3 player and when Arthur shut it off. A terrible silence fell on them.

"She's not here." Eames said as Arthur searched closets and under beds.

Arthur shook his head. His heart was racing in his chest. Pure emotion, naked and raw. She couldn't be gone. How had they found them? Why weren't they still here? Waiting for the men to come home?

"Ariadne!" He shouted.

"Arthur?" A far off voice came back to him. Like that of a ghost. It was Ariadne's voice but they couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"Ariadne? Where are you?" He shouted.

"I'm here!" came her voice again. It sounded like it was from above them. The men followed the sound of her voice. The creaking of someone moving from a unseen vantage point. Out of her closet, an almost invisible trap door appeared in the ceiling. A small foot emerged, and the Architect slowly descended from the attic.

"Thank God." Arthur breathed, embracing her and helping her down. He pulled her to his body. Waves of cold relief crashing into his body. He realized he was burring his face into her hair as she wrapped her arms around him.

"What the hell happened?" Eames asked her as Arthur was holding her close.

"Men... they broke into the house. I don't know who they were. I hid up in the attic." Her voice unsteady. Trying to be brave. "I guess they didn't know the trap door was there." She said as Arthur finally let her go. "I'm sorry, I didn't grab my cell phone. I didn't have time. I was afraid they were still in the house."

Her eyes welled up slightly at the memory of the intrusion. The sudden feeling of safety that Arthur and Eames brought with them.

"I'm sorry, Arthur." Ariadne said turning to the Point Man. "When I realized that it wasn't you and Eames, I just hid. I was worried they were police at first but-" Arthur shook his head and held her close to him. Breaking off her apology.

"It's alright." Arthur assured her. His voice soft. "You did the right thing." To both of them he said. "Pack up. It's time for us to leave."

~ They abandoned the little house that very night. Leaving it exactly the way it was. Packing only what they had come with. Telling no one that they were leaving.

Finally feeling safe, Ariadne had fallen asleep in the Blazer as Arthur drove. It was at a gas station that the Point Man and Forger finally stopped. Ariadne was in and out of sleep as she overheard the two men talking. Their conversation weaving into her dreams.

"How the hell did they find us?" Arthur hissed as he was filling the Blazer up with gas.

"It must have been a burglary." Eames was telling Arthur. "If it had been a more professional hit, they wouldn't have overlooked the attic." Arthur sighed.

"We need those ID's and passports right _now_." The Point Man growled.

"Sure, we can get them now." Eames said simply. "But we have to secure a safe sight to cross and time. You know better then anyone what going off without a proper plan will do." the Forger spoke rationally to the Point Man.

"Ariadne was almost taken!" Arthur almost shouted. Eames put a finger to his lips and cast a fretful look at the sleeping Architect.

"I know that, Mate." Eames said once he was sure she was asleep. "We can't afford to start getting sloppy now."

Arthur sighed and looked annoyed.

"We can't stay here any more. It's to dangerous. Get the passports." He said. "Make the crossing, and set us up with a good check point. We need to leave the county in a few days."

**I want to thank all my new readers for following my work and listing me as a favorite author. That's awesome. I love seeing new profiles of the people reading my work. **

** I know I keep killing Yuseff. Truthfully, I just don't know what to do with him. LOL. **

** There WILL be erotica in the next chapter. I know I promised you guys some A&A lovin' and you'll get your**** damn hot sexy time****. Don't worry. If this is the first of my stories you have read, please check out my other work. It's all A&A and has the sexy time in all of them. **

** I got a review from a lady named Karen who felt that Ariadne should have been the Ludovico Einaudi fan. Good point. Ariadne is a fan now, because who wouldn't be?**

** I have to say, that's cool there is another fan of this beautiful man and his passionate work. I highly recommend that if you don't know our man Einaudi, go to uTube and you can listen to all his songs for free. I wrote it this way because I started playing his music at work and people there, who only listen to pop music or rap or country, have really taken to loving him as much as I do. How cool is that? **


	7. Mating

Mating

Eames fled that very night into Canada. He made contact with Arthur and Ariadne as the couple arrived at a nearby hotel. Ariadne had slept fitfully for the rest of the drive. Her dreams polluted with people chasing her. Arthur's presence was a comfort but did not erase the feeling of a near miss from her mind.

~ "Are you _sure_ your alright?" He asked her as she came out of the shower. Ariadne hadn't spoken much since they fled the little house. They had settled for the time being in a nice hotel. The staff, never questioning a married couple who looked like they belonged together.

"What if it hadn't been a burglar?" She asked climbing into bed with him. Arthur allowed her to curl her body into his.

"It was just a burglar. Just some kids looking for money or something." He assured her. Ariadne rested her head on his chest. The comforting smell of him, his lean strong body, helped her to relax.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"What's going to happen to _us_ when we cross the border?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, do you go your way and I go mine?" She asked. It was a conversation she had been putting off.

"Do you want to go your own way?" He asked. Ariadne gave a cold laugh.

"Arthur, I have no way to go." She admitted. "I don't have any connections anywhere."

"Hmmm." Arthur mused. She could tell he was feeling more playful. "I guess you'll have to stick with me then." he said teasing her. She couldn't help it. The grin spreading across her face. She cuddled deeper into his arms. Felt his light kiss on her forehead.

She found her hands had wandered up to his chest. Tempted by the flesh his simple night clothes exposed. Her fingers dancing lightly over the fabric, running over his skin. She felt him sigh deeply.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Don't be sorry." He said.

His voice had changed. It was not the normal soft easy tones he used with her. It was more like the voice he used when he talked about work. When he was short tempered. She had upset him. Angered him.

He extracted her hand away form his body. Stopped her explorations for a moment. He brought her delicate hands to his lips. Kissing each finger. Ariadne found her breathing had sped up as she watched and felt him nibbling on her fingers.

"When I came back to the house," He said as he finished his work on her fingers. "saw what had happened, I could only think of you. Losing you. What it would mean to be without you." He sighed deeply. "I'm not the type that gets scared easily, I was terrified."

She awaited his kiss on her lips but he gave her nothing. His long fingers lazily playing with her own. She felt his feet start to twine with hers. Their bodies, making beautiful contact in every way except the contact she most wanted.

"Arthur." She managed to breath but lost her train of thought as his lips found her neck and began a slow wet trail down to her blouse.

She had already decided. She would deny him nothing. She would let him take her anyway he wanted. His hands moved up her shirt to the hidden flesh waiting for him. Her soft skin and breasts, unrestrained by a bra, met his capable touch. She moved her back upwards to meet him as he started to unfasten her night shirt. Tiny little buttons, he lovingly undid to exposed her to him. With each unbuttoning, each exposure, he laid little kisses on her newly discovered body.

She fingers were running in his hair as the light caught the silver and gold band he had given her. How strange that neither one of them ever took them off. They have lived these past few weeks as if they were a married couple. Shared a home and bed. How unfair that they were just now sharing this aspect of it.

While lost in thought, she had not noticed Arthur's attentions had exposed her breasts to the cool air and warmth of his touch. She gasped at the shock of feeling his lips go to her nipple. Sucking and pulling. His hands dwarfing the size of her breasts as he caressed them.

She could feel an sensation between her legs. An excitement that would not go away and would not be ignored. It caused her legs to feel restless and her body almost angry with the Point Man for taking his time in his explorations of her body.

"Arthur..." She whispered as she felt his hands move down to her panties. Rubbing over the fabric. Letting the smooth nylon act as a barrier between his flesh and her own. Feeling the heat there that was only for him. Was there _because_ of him.

The friction the fabric caused, the wetness seeping through, gave Arthur the only incentive he needed to explore deeper. His long fingers scaling over the silk like fabric to delve into her agitated sex. She was hot and wet with the wanting he had stated in her. Not ready yet, but getting there.

For Ariadne, it was like a beautiful assault on her body. The Point Man, ever strong and capable, was manipulating her body to his own wishes. His lips over her nipples and breasts, his hand fingering her swollen desire. His thumb pressing ruthlessly over her clitoris. Causing pressure that increased her uncontrolled need.

"Arthur..." She squealed and the Point Man's almost cruel treatment caused her body to give off a small climax.

"I love you." he growled resurfacing from her breasts. A look of pure lust written on his face. He no longer looked like the gentleman he was with her normally. He no longer looked like the Point Man she had only rarely glimpsed. Arthur resembled an animal, deep in the throws of mating.

Ariadne barely had time to register what he had said before his lips were on her. His kiss, strong and wanting. Moving her own lips in time with his. His tongue lightly playing with her own. Enough to cause her to lose her breath at his actions. She pulled away from him suddenly. Her need for air over ruling her desire for him.

"Oh, I love you to." She confessed with a sense of relief. She was panting as he began a steady rocking of her hips with his own. His hand, still causally playing with the heated need between her legs. Causing her to lose herself to him. Her breathing to grow more rapid and ragged.

He sat up then. Freeing her of his touch, his warm attentions. Ariadne felt the loss of it sharply as cool air greeted her hot, nearly naked body. She watched as he rid himself of his own clothing showing her his lean body. Comfortable on it's tall frame.

Unashamed of his exposure, Arthur gazed down at her. He had meant what he had said about loving her. How could he not? It was so easy to do. He didn't want to bed her without loving her. Their relationship had still been too new when they had to flee together. He would not allow a simple infatuation to ruin something that could be so much more. So, he tended to the fire of infatuation until he was sure it had burned into real love.

Ariadne was almost fearful at seeing him fully unclothed. Herself in nothing but panties before him. His massive erection closing in on her. Wanting only one thing. He rid her of the damp panties as she raised her hips up, giving him permission to do as he liked. Now naked before her lover, a lover who's hands knew just how to elicit uncontrolled reactions to her body, again she felt afraid of him. Afraid of having such a strong sheath of pure naked man inside her. A fear of pain perhaps, but outweighed by a sinful desire to _want_ him in her. Want all of him.

Those fears were soothed however, when he returned to her. His kiss back on her lips. His breath touching her neck.

With deft hands, he rolled her hips up to meet him. His red angry erection, ignored for too long, stood ready to take her. He gave her one last look as he forced himself into her hot wetness. An opening he had toyed and teased to her near insanity, now to tight and wet for him.

His penetration was so strong, so full inside her, it pushed the very breath out of her lungs. She gasped as instinct tired to make her body escape from this intrusion on her. Arthur was on her then. His own instincts kicking in. Refusing to let his mate abandon their sacred ritual. He held her there, under him as he slowly, carefully, began his thrusting.

She was moaning and almost screaming because of him. Because of the primal, animal way all lovers are taken. Her body moved in time with his thrusting. Her breasts moving freely with each jolt. His lips had returned to her mouth and roamed to her nipples as she let him ravish her. Her hot sex was tight and wet around his member. Fitting him almost too tightly. In a way he never knew he like until he entered her.

"God, you feel good!" He managed to huff as an intense feeling began to rip though him. It was the feeling of her climaxing. Her sex pulsing and constricting him further. Almost causing him pain mixed with the sweet pleasure of her. She was like a uncontrolled rage under him now. Her arms flailing as he rode her. Hitting him, scratching him. Her screams and moans of intense lust and desire overpowering her.

He had to act. Take control. His body and hips rode her even harder as his arms held this wild animal down. Her screams as she came around him nearly caused his undoing. Her hot juices freeing themselves from her body as her orgasm finally released her and her breathing started to slow.

Sadistically, he would not allow her to rest now that her own pleasure was reached. He would have her. He would do as he liked now. He released her hands. They were now weak and spent from her exhausted climax and he pulled her hips onto his own. Like a man possessed by lustful wanting, he savagely fucked her. He watched with delight as she moaned helplessly under his thrusting. Watched her body, her breasts jump and bonce as his thrusting became harder and faster. She was helpless, beautiful and his.

He could feel himself coming. The power of his own completion ripping him apart. Breaking his body as the sound of her moans and screams of pleasure sent him over the edge. He came inside her. Filling her up quickly as his seed spilled itself into it's rightful place.

Their mating was complete. His claim over her body was total.

He felt suddenly exhausted as his body fell onto hers. She was still breathing hard as her eyes met his. Tears in were falling down her face. She felt his strong careful hands on her face, wiping her tears away. The intensity of their long awaited coupling was to much for her to bear. Her body was still electric and her sex still wanting. Moving with a rhythm he had started and was no long there.

"Are you alright?" he breathed looking concerned. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked. She had to smile.

"Of course not." She breathed. Her hips rocking gently into his side. The memory of their love making still with them.

He looked deeply into her face. As of memorizing it.

"I love you." he said. His voice sincere and resolute. She smiled. Knowing he meant it.

"I love you to." She said. "I don't ever want to be with out you." She whispered fearfully.

"You won't be." he promised. A casual and easy promise of a man in love. "I'll never leave you."

**Sorry it took longer to post up. Had to do some more (cough) research. **


	8. Saving You

I'm saving you the only way I know how

Against Arthur's better judgment, they crossed the border the next morning. The risk of what might happen to them if they remained Stateside was to great.

"So what happens now?" Ariadne asked as the border patrol casually waived the young couple across with barely a look at their ID's. Nothing about them looked like any security threat and they garnered no more attention then any tourist or citizens.

"We make contact with Eames again. Then it's on to a non extradition country." Arthur told her. He drove their newest ride, a nameless pickup down the highway, away from the border.

"Where?" She asked. His hand made contact with hers. Fingers lacing together. He gave her a warm reassuring look.

"Anywhere we want." He said.

Making contact with the Forger was easier said then done. He was not responding to Ariadne's text messages. It was in pleasant city that the couple stopped to eat and rest.

"It's so pretty here." Ariadne breathed as she watched the people going to local outdoor markets. "It's almost like Paris." She sighed softly as Arthur handed her a cup of coffee.

"So, where do you want to go?" He said sitting next to her at the outside garden cafe. "I hear China is very nice to Americans, and we can find wok in extraction there."

He looked up to see her smiling at him and tried not to smile back. Tried not to blush. The memory of their time together only a few hours ago still on both of their minds.

"Do we have to leave so soon?" She asked. "I was thinking maybe we could stay for a few days." She said sweetly. He smiled and tried to avoid her gaze. Knowing full well what she was hinting at.

"Your not tired at all?" He asked teasingly.

"Nope." She told him with a flirtatious grin. He shrugged.

"Alright." He easily relented.

Happy to just make her happy.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." She said hoping up from their little table and vanishing into the crowded cafe.

It was in watching her leave that Arthur heard a voice.

"Don't run."

The Point Man froze. The voice was unfamiliar and cold. It spoke with a tone of authority and power. A man swooped around the empty seat left by the Architect and sat down.

"Don't run, Arthur." He said. The man wore a simple suit. Nothing so fine as what the Point Man usually wore, but professional and tasteful.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked.

"I'm Special Agent McVicker, with the FBI. I'm here to take you and your Architect into custody for the illegal dream manipulation of one Robert Fischer." The man said. Arthur found himself swallowing hard.

"Ariadne isn't here." he ventured. "She stayed back in the States." He made a feeble attempt to conceal the Architect.

"We've been watching you two since you crossed the border." McVicker said. "She's waiting in line for the bathroom." He said casually. "I have a van over there, waiting to take the both of you into custody." he said pointing to a black van that Arthur could have kicked himself for not noticing before.

"You get Eames to?" He asked. "Is that why hes not picking up his phone?"

"Mr. Eames has managed to elude us for now. He's not an American citizen like you and your lady friend." McVicker said leaning back in Ariadne's chair. "Which means if he is caught, it will be on his own government to deal with him."

"Why haven't you arrested me yet?" Arthur asked. "Why didn't you arrest us when you found us?"

"Because, your County needs you." McVicker said casually.

"For what?" Arthur asked.

Already sensing what was coming. What awaited him.

"Our government has captured several individuals who we believe pose a serious risk to the safety of the American people. We believe they have information that will help save innocent American lives. We want you to help us get that information." McVicker said.

"Dream extraction." Arthur said.

"Yes. With Dom Cobb gone, your the most experienced Extractor around. We also need for your Architect to come with us as well." McVicker said casually.

"No." Arthur said curtly. "She's not going anywhere. She's not doing this kind of work. Going into the minds of... monsters."

"You really don't have a say in this." McVicker said.

"Sure I do." Arthur said standing his ground. "You want an Extractor to get information form your enemies, fine. Let Ariadne go. Drop all charges. Let her go back to her old life. I'll train anyone else you want to go into the dreams. Just... let her go." Arthur said. McVicker looked dubious. Arthur sensed he was getting somewhere.

"She's only worked_ one_ job. She has no real field experience." The Point Man argued. "I only kept her with me because I promised Cobb." He lied. "Just let her go, let her go back to her life and I'll go with you. I'll perform your extractions."

McVicker pretended to contemplate this idea.

"Alright. You have my word." He said

"Not good enough. Get on the phone with your superior." Arthur counted.

If he was going to sacrifice himself for the woman he loved, it would not be in vain.

McVicker smiled and pulled out his cell phone. With it on speaker phone the FBI man laid out the Point Man's demands to his superior. Arthur heard the call go out to the other agents that Ariadne was no longer a target. That she was to have her passport cleared for leaving the country and she was no longer wanted.

"Now, it's time to go." McVicker said. His end of the bargain upheld.

"I will. First let me say goodbye to her." Arthur told him. Not moving his ground. McVicker chuckled.

"Selling your soul for some girl. A girl your only with because you promised Cobb you would look after her?" The FBI man mused. "Something tells me she's a little more then just your Architect."

"That's not for you to worry about." Arthur said. "If I'm going to abandon her here, I'm going to explain why." Arthur told him. "You can stay in your little van. I meet you there. I wont run." He finished.

McVicker gave the Point Man a little knowing smile and left. Marching strait to the black van.

The garden cafe seemed to return to normal then. As if McVicker's intrusion had never happened. The sounds of the people talking, the smells of good food cooking. Arthur soaked it all in. Knowing that this may be the last pleasant moment he would have for a long time.

Ariadne came back to him. Back to their little table.

"The line for the bathroom was so long!" She explained sitting down where McVicker had sat just a few moments ago. The Architect unaware of what Arthur had done to protect her.

The Point Man drank up the sight of her. As if he were dieing of thirst and she was the water that would save him.

"So, I was thinking we can just pay the tab and get out of here for a while." She said. Her wide eyes making contact with his.

_God, how he loved her._

"Ariadne, I'm sorry." He manged to say at last.

"For what?"

"I have to leave you here." He whispered.

"What?" She asked her head snapping up in shock. "Arthur, what are you talking about?"

"They found us." He whispered.

"What!" She breathed. Her voice also becoming a whisper.

"They found us." He said again. "Stay calm. It will be alright." He assured her taking her hand. Her gaze had left him. Searching the streets. The crowds.  
>"We don't have much time." He said softly. "Look at me." he ordered. His voice gentle but firm.<p>

"Arthur..." She started to say.

"Their going to let you go." He told her. "I agreed to go back with them, to preform dream extractions for them, if they let you go."

"No... Arthur... Please." She was starting to cry now. His lips were on hers. A sweetness in his kiss that held sincere love.

"I want you to wait a few days here. Then get on a plane back to Paris. Forget any of this happened. Don't tell anyone about dream extractions._ Don't _try and contact Eames." He told her. His hands covering hers. Her fingers wrapping tightly around his. Not letting him go.

"Arthur, please you don't have to do this." She whispered. "Please, we can run away. Can't we?"

He kissed her again.

"I'm sorry." he said into her lips. "Please, do one thing for me." He said.

She nodded. Tears falling freely over her face.

"Remember what I told you about James and Phillipa? How Miles and his wife are getting older?" he asked. His own voice starting to shake as he felt his time with her was closing.

She nodded again and tried to hold a sob at bay.

"They have no one else. They _can't_ end up in foster care." he pleaded with her. "Please... _please_ take care of them."

She nodded again as a sob finally broke free and she was wrapping her arms around him.

"I have to go." He said. Not trusting himself to stay with her much longer.

"Arthur? Will they ever let you go?" She asked. Her voice desperate.

"I don't know." he said honestly. "I only know I love you. Please take care of yourself and those kids. Please?" He said raising her head up to meet his gaze. Wanting to see the promise in her eyes.

"Of course I will." She said. "You know I will."

He nodded and stood.

"Arthur..." She breathed. Tears threatening to fall again. Her small hands holding tightly to his his. Not letting her go.

"It's time for me to go." He said. "Remember what I said. About waiting a few days. About James and Phillipa."

She nodded and finally, slowly, released him. She stayed seated as she watched him walk to the black van. Never looking back.

~ "My that was touching." McVicker said once the Point Man was inside. "She must have been good to you."

"Shut up." Arthur said curtly.

He didn't want to look. Tried to avoid it. But he turned his head slightly for one last glance at her, sitting at the little table, crying.

The Point Man in him took over. Pushed thoughts of her out of his mind.

"So who's the mark?" He asked.

"A man we think killed U.S. Soldiers. We want to know where he hid the bodies. He is not responding to our normal methods of getting information." McVicker said handing Arthur a case folder. The Point Man studied the face of what he knew was another killer. Someone who's mind would be filled with horrible projections.

"Welcome aboard." McVicker said.


	9. I Woke Up Dreaming

I woke up dreaming

**La Rochell, France. Two Years Later.**

Ariadne had drifted off to sleep on that lazy sunny day. The warm sea air had caused her to doze on her front porch. Music from Einaudi's "Reverie" were playing over her stereo inside the open windows of her little house. She played Arthur's favorite music as if in memory. In memory of someone she lost. She feared was lost forever.

She dreamed.

~ She dreamed about a young man calling her. Asking her if it was alright to come home.

'Of course it's alright to come home.' She had told him over the phone. 'It's always alright to come home.'

'Will she still be there? Waiting for me?' The young man had asked.

'I'm sure she will be.' She and answered.

~ Ariadne heard the children yelling. The sounds of their play working into her dreams. She had told the young man to come home, and woke up. The memory of the dream still on her mind. She left her comfortable spot on the porch to see what the children were yelling about.

James and Phillipa were engaged in their favorite board game. One they had made up and involved rules and rituals known only to them.

"Why don't you guys go outside and play?" she told them. "It's to pretty a day to be indoors."

"Alright." Phillipa said standing up. Clear case of sour grapes at losing their game. James, a less then gracious winner, tormenting his older sister on their way out.

"You know, I think they are starting to warm up to this place." Miles said. Ariadne looked at her old teacher relaxing in his favorite reading chair.

After his wife had passed away the summer before, Ariadne had told Miles of Arthur's wishes. The old gentleman was glad that his grandchildren had someone to care for them. She had invited him to live with them in her small cottage by the sea as well. It didn't seem right to leave him alone in the world. The 'family' was getting on very well.

She nodded and looked at the silver and gold ring she still wore. After all this time, she still almost never took it off. It deterred potential suitors and that was how she liked her life to be. Her heart still belonged to Arthur. Was still with him.

Ariadne had returned to her life after the disastrous Inception and subsequent run form the law. She had finished school with honors and taken a lucrative job in France. One that allowed her a casual life style in La Rochelle. Miles found her work interesting and enjoyed the talks they would have over architecture and art. They never spoke of dream extractions.  
>James and Phillipa had taken the loss of their Grandmother hard. It had been on top of the loss of their Parents. Ariadne had worked diligently to give them a sense of stability. That she wasn't going anywhere. Under the Architect's easy care, the children seemed to come back. Seemed to flourish.<p>

"Ariadne?" Came Phillipa's voice. The former Architect turned to see the young girl standing on the porch.

"What is it?" She asked. James had joined his sister on the porch. Both children looking nervous.

"There's a man coming up the drive." Phillipa said pointing.

"Couldn't be Mr. Eames could it?" Miles said standing up.

"Eames is coming down next week. Besides, he would have called." Ariadne said leaving the cottage and joining the children on the porch. Her suspicion was aroused. For a long time after returning to France she was always looking over her shoulder. Afraid of nameless, faceless projections coming after her.

She squinted at the bright sunlight as she left the covered porch. Phillipa was right. She could see a man,walking down their privet drive.

"Kids, go inside." She ordered.

Phillipa, taking her brother's hand and pulling him indoors. Ariadne watched the intruder come closer and closer to the house. Wondering what he wanted. There was something about him that stuck her as familiar. Something about his walk. Graceful, steady.

"Arthur." She whispered. Almost afraid that if she spoke his name, it would break the spell. The Point Man looked radically different. His face was thinner. Haunted. His clothing was no longer immaculate, but showed he was a random tourist, back packing through Europe. But it was defiantly Arthur.

"Arthur!" She shouted her mind finally connecting the pieces of the puzzle. The intruder looked up at her as she ran up the drive to meet him.

Unafraid to be in his arms after so long, she embraced him. His arms encircling her waist.

"Ariadne..." he breathed.

"You came back!" She cried. "They let you go?" She pulled away from him to examine his face. His eyes were sunken and dark. His skin pale.

"Yes, they let me go." Arthur said softly looking at her face. Not able to look away. "I... I've missed you." He breathed before his kiss was on her. Tasting and ravishing her. As if he had been starving for two years and she was food. Her warm healthy body connecting to his. His hands were holding her close to him. On his left ring finger, contrasting sharply with his pale skin shown a silver and gold wedding band. Perfectly matching hers

"It's alright." She said. "Your home now. It's alright." She found she was crying tears of joy as James and Phillipa watched the strange events unfold from a nearby window. Their grandfather watching with them. A secretive smile on his face.

"Children, let's get dinner started." He said. "We have a guest."

~ Later, there would be time to feed the former Point Man a good meal. Let him sleep all day. Let him relax under the warm sunlight. Let his body and mind heal.

Later, there was time for him to tell Ariadne everything he had to do to get back to her. That he had to go into the minds of evil men and fight off their projections. That he had held onto the hope of seeing her face again everyday, for two years.

Later, there was time for Arthur to look like his old self. For his sleep walking to stop. For his nightmares to end. There was time now for the two of them to make love all day and laugh over how they had each kept the phoney wedding bands. She would tell him how Eames had skirted the law using his myriad of connections and came to check on her and the children often.

There was time now for a small wedding in a little chapel. Time enough now, to stop running.

~ End ~

~**I decided ****not**** to make Ariadne pregnant after the erotica chapter. I did that in the last story "Worth a Shot". I know it would have been all romantic, but way too cheesy. **

** ~The dream I gave Ariadne was an actual dream I had while listening to "Reverie" But in mine it was a boy calling a random woman and asking if it was safe to come home to his mother. I remember thinking that I had "woke up dreaming" always a cool thing to do. **

** ~I was kinda sad my A&A lovin' chapter only got 1 review. Where is the love people? I choose to believe that it got everyone so hot and bothered they couldn't waste time writing a review. They had to rush out, find a man or woman (or both) and scratch that itch. LOL. **

** ~Thank you, to all my new readers for following my story and your kind reviews. I have written another story for the book "The Thirteenth Tale" called "The Meeting" that has gotten no love at all. I think it's very good and I hope if you have time you might give it a read, don't worry you don't have to read the book to get it. It's just a thing I couldn't get out of my head. **

** This wont be the last thing I write for A&A. However, I have other story ideas for other movies, books and T.V. Shows. Check back with me real soon to see what I do. **


End file.
